darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Port Sarim
Port Sarim is a town in south-eastern Asgarnia. It is noted for its fishing store and port. It is often used for its port as players can travel to different islands using the charter ships. Getting there *Players can teleport to Port Sarim using the Home Teleport spell once they have discovered the required lodestone. *Port Sarim can be entered by land from Falador to the north/north-west, Draynor Village to the east, Rimmington to the west, or Thurgo's Peninsula to the south. *If a player has the explorer's ring 3 or 4 equipped or in their inventory, they can teleport to the Falador cabbage patch north of the area and walk south. *Players with a clan vexillum can also teleport to the Clan Camp and walk south-east. *Players can also travel by ship from Karamja, Crandor, or Entrana, arriving at the dock. *Players can also travel to Port Sarim Jail directly from Al Kharid by telling Shantay that they are outlaws. If they disagree to his terms, he will teleport them to Port Sarim Jail. They can then pick the lock (both F2P and P2P) in their cell to get out. *Fairy ring (code ) travels to Mudskipper Point, the southern extent of Thurgo's Peninsula, south of Port Sarim. Quests Quests started in Port Sarim *Pirate's Treasure - Port Sarim's sole quest; may be started by talking to Redbeard Frank south of the bar. Quests involving Port Sarim *Pirate's Treasure *Dragon Slayer *Catapult Construction *One Small Favour *Swept Away *Ratcatchers *A Void Dance *Purple cat (miniquest) Activities *Rat Pits *Beginning of the Falador Tasks. (Speak to Redbeard south of the bar. Also speak to him to receive your reward from the Tasks.) Monsters *Thieves *Seagulls *Men *Women *Rats *Goblins Features Port Sarim Jail The jail is at the south-west point of the port. It is home to Wormbrain, a goblin who is involved in the Dragon Slayer quest as well as two notable NPCs and former random event characters, Cap'n Hand and Rick Turpentine. Farm Located between Port Sarim and Falador, the farm has chickens, cows, and a cabbage field. Two eggs can be found in the chicken coop and a sink can be found on the east side of the farm. Members can access a farming shop here and use the loom in the south-east room. There are pigs and piglets on the farm, though they can not be attacked. In the north-eastern field of the northern farm are several allotment patches, notably for beginning farmers. This farm is often referred to as 'Falador Farm'. Rimmington mine The Rimmington mine can be found west of the port. Here there are 2 clay, 2 tin, 5 copper, 6 iron and 2 gold rocks which can be mined. Church altar An altar can be found by walking south-west from the jail and by entering the church. A summoning obelisk is also located north of the church. This church a branch of the Church of Saradomin. Next to the church there is a graveyard. The graveyard consists of some characters from Shakespeare's Hamlet, such as Ophelia, Horatio, and a diseased resident named Yorick. Along with the other gravestones, another reads, "...let last P..nce of..." Restored version is "Hamlet last Prince of Denmark". Thurgo's Peninsula & Mudskipper Point Thurgo's Peninsula, and Mudskipper Point, can be found by walking south from the port. Here players can find: * One of the last known Imcando dwarves, Thurgo, in his hut * The entrance to the Asgarnian Ice Dungeon * A members only fairy ring (code ) * The spot for slaying mogres Banking There is a useful bank deposit box at the Monks of Entrana on the docks. Also, once a player has advanced far enough in the player-owned port minigame, there is bank access within their port. Player-owned ports The portal to access one's player-owned port can be found between Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar and The Rusty Anchor Inn, all of which are in the northern part of Port Sarim. Stores Betty's Magic Emporium Betty's Magic Emporium can be found on the north-western part of the port. Betty runs the store and sells magic items. Players can purchase runes, eyes of newt, and blue and black wizard hats. In recent times, running wizard hats has become popular, because they are worth nearly 100 times as much at the Grand Exchange as they are here. Grum's Gold Exchange Grum's Gold Exchange is located directly south of Betty's Magic Emporium. Grum runs the store and sells various jewellery. Players can purchase rings, necklaces, and strung amulets. The store is stocked only by other players selling their jewellery. Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar is located east of Grum's Gold Exchange. Brian runs the store and sells battleaxes. Players can purchase battleaxes from bronze to adamant, including the rare black. Gerrant's Fishy Business Gerrant's Fishy Business can be found just south of Grum's Gold Exchange. Gerrant runs the store and sells raw fish and fishing equipment. Players can purchase all free-to-play fishing equipment here: fishing bait, feathers, and raw fish from shrimps all the way to swordfish. On the north wall of the store respawns a white apron. Fishing poles and Lobster traps are also common occurrences. Wydin's Food Store Wydin's Food Store is located directly south of Gerrant's Fishy Business. The store is owned by Wydin and sells various items of fresh food. The store plays an important part in the Pirate's Treasure quest. Players can also be hired as a worker for Wydin once they reach a certain point on the quest. Once they are hired, they can receive free food. If you ask him what he recommends he will tell you about bananas. The Rusty Anchor Inn The Rusty Anchor Inn is located east of Brian's Battleaxe Bazaar. The inn is owned by the bartender, and sells beer for 2 coins. Due to an update, the musician located in the bar is just like regular musicians (except for the bug, described below in the trivia section). The Inn also plays a small part in the A Void Dance quest, whereby several patrons, and even the barkeep are under the draining effect of the strange goo, located in the basement of the inn. The port North dock Members can travel to Entrana from here. The monks will not allow player to carry weapons or armour, though it is possible to import materials to fletch a bow and arrows or to craft leather armour. Runes are also allowed. West dock All players can travel to Karamja from this dock, for a price of 30 coins. There is a right-click option on any of the sailors, to "Pay fare" and travel without any additional dialogue. This price will be reduced if wearing Karamja gloves, or the trip will be free after asking, while wearing the ring of charos (a). Both items are members only. Centre dock *The Lady Lumbridge, a ship in need of repair, is moored here. She features in the Dragon Slayer quest. After the quest the original owner reclaims it and paints over the name with paint, denying that it was once the player's. *The Void Knights dock can be found on the centre pier. Talk to the squire to go to the Void Knights' Outpost where members can play the minigames Pest Control or Conquest. South dock Trader Stan and crew are here. They have many things to trade with any adventurer, including the tyras helm. They will also allow members to use the charter ships to travel to many other ports. Submarine One of the submarines can be found on Port Sarim. It is one of the teasers of the quest, Hunt for Red Raktuber. Music *Wander - The area north of Port Sarim near the Falador farm *Sea Shanty II - All of Port Sarim north of the jail *Long Way Home - The goblin-infested wood west of Port Sarim *Tomorrow - Port Sarim Jail *Attention - The fishing spots south-west of Port Sarim, near the Church and Thurgo's Peninsula *Mudskipper Melody - Mudskipper Point, south of Port Sarim *Honkytonky Sea Shanty - Unlocks in The Rusty Anchor Inn *Sea Shanty XMAS - Unlock during Christmas 2006 *The Art of Hocus-Pocus - Only during the 2008 Hallowe'en event. *Nightfall - North-west of Port Sarim Trivia *If you look in Gerrant's Fishy Business and the axe shop, you can see one tile that is not like the others. Another tile like it floats above it. This is yet to have been fixed. This is only present in Minimum - Low detail. * Port Sarim has been in Gielinor since DeviousMUD. * When using the home teleport spell to Port Sarim, a bug used to occur when the loading screen gets stuck on "Loading - Please wait. (50%)" forcing the player to have to restart RuneScape. This has since been fixed. * After the update that made "Listen to" the default option of musicians, Jagex forgot to change the text on the musician in the Rusty Anchor Inn. Clicking "Talk to" will result in your character sitting down and listening, while "Listen to" will begin talking to the character you clicked "Talk to". * The cemetery outside Port Sarim refers to several of Shakespeare's works, Including references to Ophelia, Horatio from Hamlet, etc. es:Port Sarim nl:Port Sarim fi:Port Sarim af:Port Sarim Category:Port Sarim Category:Cities Category:Asgarnia